1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to furniture for children, and more particularly to a knockdown chair for children comprising a plurality of prefabricated parts assembled into the chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been proposed several types of knockdown furniture for children such as a knockdown juvenile chair disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho. 63-10769. Referring to FIG. 6 showing the knockdown chair disclosed in the above Japanese Utility Model, the knockdown chair comprises two pairs of leg members 102a and 102b, each of which is made of a treatable material such as wood or a synthetic resin material. In this knockdown chair, each of the longer leg members 102a and a corresponding shorter leg member 102b are connected to each other by two support beams and constitute a side support unit 102. In order to finish preparation of the knockdown chair, a back support beam 107 and a seat member 110 are placed between the two side support units 102 and, thereafter, fixed to the leg parts 102 by set screws 130.
However in the above knockdown chair, the leg members 102a and 102b should be tightly fixed to the support beams 103 using fixing means such as set screws in order to prepare the two side support units 102, and both the back support beam 107 and the seat member 110 should be, thereafter, tightly fixed to the side support units 102 between them by the set screws 130. Thus, the above knockdown chair has a problem that it is attended with considerable difficulty in its assembly and inevitably requires a tool such as a screwdriver in its assembly and disassembly.
In addition, it is impossible to reassemble the disassembled parts into the knockdown chair when the set screws disappear. Furthermore, when the side leg parts 102 are repeatedly screwed to and separated from both the back support beam 107 and the seat member 110, the screw holes of the side leg parts 102, of the back support beam 107 and of the seat member 110 are enlarged such that a desired connection strength of the assembled knockdown chair is not achieved, thus to generate creak during use of the chair and to cause a desired performance of the chair not to be achieved.